US Tour 4
''Cats '' opened its fourth US tour in 31 March 1987 and ran until 19 December 1999, touring the United States as well as parts of Canada.www.ovrtur.com It was also called the "Second Bus and Truck" Tour and originated from the Los Angeles/US Tour II production. It was produced by Cameron Mackintosh, The Really Useful Company Limited, David Geffen and The Shubert Organization. Production Specifics This production had Mistoffelees singing the second verse of his song himself, and thus having the dance break come after the second verse, rather than before. The production ran without the twins, Coricopat and Tantomile. Creative Team and Crew *'Director:' David Taylor (after Trevor Nunn) *'Associate Choreographers': T. Michael Reed and Richard Stafford (after Gillian Lynne) *'Associate Scenic Designer:' Raymond Huessy (after John Napier) *'Associate Lighting Designer:' Rick Belzer (after David Hersey) *'Make-Up Designer:' Candace Carell *'Costumes' made by Parsons-Meares *'Wigs' by Paul Huntley *'Musical Director:' Jack Gaughan and Michael Huffman Tour Dates Complete Tour Dates: IBDB Gallery Jellicle Songs US4 1.png Jellicle Songs US4 2.png Jellicle Songs US4 3.png Pyramid US4.png Naming US4 1.png Naming US4 2.png Victoria US4 J Kathleen Lamb 1.png|J Kathleen Lamb Gumbie US4 Robin Boudreau.png|Robin Boudreau Tugger US4 Steven Bland 1.png|Steven Bland Tugger US4 Steven Bland 2.png|Steven Bland Tugger US4 Steven Bland 3.png|Steven Bland Mungo Rumple US4 Jack Noseworthy Nancy Melius 2.png|Jack Noseworthy, Nancy Melius Pollicles US4 1.png Munkustrap US4 Dan McCoy.png|Dan McCoy Jellicle Ball US4 1.png Jellicle Ball US4 2.png Victoria US4 J Kathleen Lamb 2.png|J Kathleen Lamb Pounce Sillabub US4 Marc C Oka Leslie Trayer.png|Marc C Oka, Leslie Trayer Gus Jelly US4 Jeffrey Clonts Lindsay Dyett 2.png|Jeffrey Clonts, Lindsay Dyett Gus Jelly US4 Jeffrey Clonts Lindsay Dyett 1.png|Jeffrey Clonts, Lindsay Dyett Raffish Crew US4.png Growl Griddle US4 Jeffrey Clonts Lindsay Dyett.png|Jeffrey Clonts, Lindsay Dyett Growltiger Siamese US4.png Siamese US4 1.png Bombalurina US4 Wendy Walter.png|Wendy Walter Demeter US4 Patricia Everett 1.png|Patricia Everett Macavity US4 David Reitman.png|David Reitman Mistoffelees Deut US 4.png|Eddie Buffum Deut Tugger US4 Richard Nickol Steven Bland.png|Richard Nickol, Steven Bland Grizabella US4 Donna Lee Marshall 1.png|Donna Lee Marshall Grizabella US4 Donna Lee Marshall 2.png|Donna Lee Marshall Grizabella US4 Donna Lee Marshall 3.png|Donna Lee Marshall Ascent US4.png Finale US4 1.png Finale US4 2.png Finale US4 4.png Finale US4 3.png Tumble Jelly US4 Finale.png Cast 1987 1988 Tugger Bomba US4 BK Kennelly Adrea Gibbs.jpg|Brian K Kennelly and Adrea Gibbs 1989 *Cats Chorus in May: Terry Kirwin, Terry Mason, Jacqueline Reilly, Steve Watkins *Swings in May: Roger Kachel (cover Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie) *Missing Swings. 1990 Additional cast around 1990: * Mistoffelees - Vincent Pesce * Alonzo / Rumpus Cat - Michael Koetting 1991 tbc? 1992 Additional cast in 1992: * Bombalurina - Danna D'Amore * Gus / Bustopher - Alex Santoriello 1993 *Additional Cast: Mary Gutzi as Grizabella (from 04/1993) Victoria Tricia Mitchell US4 1992 1.jpg|Tricia Mitchell 1994 Variety.com Review, October 1994 1995 Additional 1995 Cast: * Bustopher Jones / Gus / Growltiger - William Park * Bombalurina - Lori Longstreth * Rumpleteazer - Dana Solimando (from 09/1995) 1996 October 1996: * Bustopher / Gus / Growltiger - Brian Noonan * Mistoffelees - Randy André Davis * Grizabella - Jeri Sager Philadelphia Enquirer, 10/03/1996 * Sillabub - Carolyn Joanne Ockert (assistant dance captain) Additional 1996 Cast: * Bombalurina - Courtney Young * Pouncival - Christopher Burks * Gus / Bustopher - Bart Shatto 1997 Additional Cast in 1997 - 1999: * Alonzo - Rudd Anderson * Alonzo - Alan Bennett * Alonzo - Matt Rivera * Bombalurina - Tamlyn Brooke Shusterman (07/1999) * Gus / Bustopher / Growltiger - Daniel Eli Friedman (04/1997) * Cassandra - Tamlyn Brooke Shusterman (from 07/1997) * Cassandra - Naomi Kakuk (from 06/04/1999) * Cassandra - Izabela Lekic (from 16/05/1996) * Grizabella - Jessica Hendy (from 20/10/1998) * Jellylorum / Griddlebone - Jean Arbeiter (from 02/1995) * Standby - Bobby Miranda (c. 12/1996) * Munkustrap - Bobby Miranda (01/1998) * Victoria - Missy Lay Zimmer (from 15/10/1996) * Rum Tum Tugger - Andy Karl (03/1998) * Understudy - David Spangenthal (03/1999) * Cats Chorus - Jennifer Joan Joy (03/1999) * Cats Chorus - Jennifer Hughes (07/1999) Trivia * On November 18, 1997, it overtook the First National Tour of Oklahoma! (1943-1953) to become the longest-running tour in history (10 years, 6 months and 2 weeks) * On July 7, 1999, it achieved 5,000 performances in Chattanooga, Tennessee References Category:Productions Category:Article stubs